


Just the way you are

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Boss - Freeform, Bruno Mars - Freeform, Cliche, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Original Male Character, POV Third Person, Songs, employee, just the way you are, whitney houston - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |DAL TESTO: Il primo giorno di lavoro era arrivato, stretto nel suo completo elegante, nel suo ufficio a New York, la grande finestra che dava su Washington Square Park e la scrivania già piena di scartoffie da firmare. Ad attenderlo c’era una ragazza alta, i capelli neri stretti in un’elegante chignon e gli occhi scuri nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali dalla montatura fine. Le labbra rosse di rossetto erano distese in un sorriso di cortesia che non celava il fastidio più che evidente generato dai tacchi vertiginosi che portava ai piedi, perfettamente abbinati al completo formale. Doveva essere Becca, la segretaria che suo padre si era appurato di assumere per lui, scelta fra le migliori candidate dello stato di New York.|Quando un uomo costretto ad essere qualcuno che non è e una donna dallo spirito libero si incontrano, non possono fare a meno di cambiarsi a vicenda.Partecipa alla sfida dei Clichè indetta dal gruppo Facebook "EFP famiglia: recensioni, consigli e discussioni".





	Just the way you are

**_CONSEGNA: Lei povera, lui ricco e stronzo. Lei lavora per lui e in qualche modo lo cambia._**  
Se Ewan avesse dovuto fare una lista delle cose che odiava, al primo posto avrebbe sicuramente messo il suo lavoro.  
Suo padre, il secondo nella lista, subito dopo una laurea in economia che non aveva mai voluto, lo aveva messo a capo di una delle tante aziende di famiglia e non erano servite le sue proteste, come non erano servite le spiegazioni sui suoi sogni. Giovanissimo, si era ritrovato ad avere in mano le redini della terza azienda familiare e non sapeva che farci.  
Il primo giorno di lavoro era arrivato, stretto nel suo completo elegante, nel suo ufficio a New York, la grande finestra che dava su Washington Square Park e la scrivania già piena di scartoffie da firmare. Ad attenderlo c’era una ragazza alta, i capelli neri stretti in un’elegante chignon e gli occhi scuri nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali dalla montatura fine. Le labbra rosse di rossetto erano distese in un sorriso di cortesia che non celava il fastidio più che evidente generato dai tacchi vertiginosi che portava ai piedi, perfettamente abbinati al completo formale. Doveva essere Becca, la segretaria che suo padre si era appurato di assumere per lui, scelta fra le migliori candidate dello stato di New York.  
«Salve, signor McMallum» gli tese la mano, come per presentarsi, ma Ewan la ignorò, sedendosi dietro alla scrivania sulla poltrona in pelle lucida che il padre aveva scelto.  
«Sono Becca Asbury e…»  
«Può andare» la liquidò Ewan senza farla finire di parlare. Non gli interessava il suo nome, non gli interessava nulla. Voleva rimanere solo. Non alzò lo sguardo su di lei, ma dal silenzio che regnava nell’ufficio, così distaccato dal resto dei lavoratori, era chiaro che Becca non se ne fosse ancora andata.  
«Come scusi?» chiese infatti la donna con un tono che tradiva la confusione e lo sconcerto.  
«Ho detto» Ewan alzò lo sguardo su di lei, guardandola dritto negli occhi, «che può andare. Non ho bisogno di lei. Deve andarsene. Esca dall’ufficio immediatamente. Sono stato chiaro?» Nonostante la voce calma, gli occhi erano autoritari e l’espressione sul suo volto fredda e distaccata, mostrando tutto il disinteresse che Ewan stava provando in quel momento.  
La ragazza, dopo un attimo di esitazione, girò sui tacchi e, con un’eco che riempì l’ufficio, uscì.  
Ewan rimase solo, la porta chiusa che lo separava dal resto del mondo. Nessuno poteva vederlo in quel momento, nessuno poteva disturbarlo, o dirgli cosa dovesse fare o dire. Era solo Ewan, un ragazzo di ventisette anni in giacca e cravatta, con una laurea che non aveva mai voluto e un lavoro che odiava. Si mise le mani nei ricci rossi e corti, come il padre gli aveva chiesto di tenerli. Riusciva quasi a sentire la sua voce autoritaria mentre gli diceva che, al lavoro, non avrebbe certo potuto sfoggiare una zazzera disordinata, che non lo avrebbero preso mai sul serio. Sentiva ancora il rumore delle forbici che gli tagliavano i capelli, o l’odore del gel al lampone che quella mattina si era spalmato sulla testa per domare quei riccioli che ancora sfuggivano al suo controllo.  
Ewan ringhiò di frustrazione e, quasi con rabbia, si sciolse lo stretto nodo della cravatta nera che gli pendeva dal collo come un cappio, condannandolo a una morte lenta e dolorosa. Si tolse la giacca nera e la lasciò cadere a terra, rimanendo solo con la camicia bianca fin troppo stretta per i suoi gusti.  
Diede uno sguardo veloce alle scartoffie sulla scrivania: ordini da confermare, assegni da firmare, tutte cose che lui non aveva mai voluto fare quando aveva dato una mano al padre con la gestione. Gli era sempre piaciuto invece lavorare sul campo o nell’organizzazione, occuparsi della pubblicità e delle fotografie, che erano la sua passione.  
Passò ancora le dita tra i capelli ormai disordinati e, con una furia cieca, fece cadere tutti i fogli a terra, urlando stavolta per la frustrazione. Una lacrima solitaria, l’unica che avesse mai osato versare in quegli anni di inferno, gli rigò il volto e fu in quel momento che entrò di nuovo Becca, bussando prima alla porta chiusa.  
Quando notò il disastro che si era creato in quell’ufficio in così poco tempo, la donna tentò di trattenere la sorpresa, ma questa fu più che evidente nei suoi occhi sgranati.  
«Che c’è?» le chiese Ewan sgarbatamente, senza curarsi dei fogli a terra o dei suoi ricci disordinati.  
«L’abbiamo sentita urlare e ci chiedevamo se le fosse successo qualcosa. Si sente bene, Signor McMallum?»  
«Le avevo detto di uscire! Cosa ci fa ancora qui?» le urlò contro, come fuori di sé e Becca quasi si spaventò per il tono rabbioso e folle con cui le si era rivolto. Le avevano parlato così bene di quel ragazzo e di certo non si era aspettata un comportamento così sgarbato, cosa che la deluse enormemente.  
«Come le ho detto, eravamo preoccupati che non si sentisse bene» rispose allora lei, con tono di sfida e con una punta di ovvietà.  
«Non sono affari che vi riguardano. Ora, se non le dispiace, è pregata di uscire da questo ufficio. La chiamerò io nel caso in cui abbia bisogno di qualcosa. È pagata per fare ciò che le chiedo, cerchi di non deludermi ulteriormente». Per la seconda volta in meno di un’ora, Becca si ritrovò a fare retrofronte su quei tacchi troppo alti per i suoi gusti, e ad inghiottire un boccone amaro che sapeva di rabbia e odio per quell’uomo che, già dal primo giorno, non le stava rendendo le cose facili.  
  
Rimasto nuovamente solo, Ewan cercò di calmarsi respirando profondamente e lentamente. Quando il cuore riprese a battere regolarmente, la frustrazione ormai un ricordo lontano, si arrotolò le maniche della camicia bianca fino ai gomiti e sistemò i fogli sulla scrivania elegante, dividendoli in assegni e autorizzazioni per le consegne. Si passò ancora le mani tra i capelli ormai liberi dal gel che li imprigionava e si sedette alla scrivania. Prese il telefono e aprì la playlist con le sue canzoni preferite, quelle che non si era mai stancato di ascoltare, nemmeno quando il padre le aveva giudicate troppo romantiche e inappropriate per un uomo del suo calibro. La musica partì e subito una melodia di violini riempì l’aria, seguita dalla voce fievole e quasi insicura della cantante. Amava Whitney Houston, le sue canzoni erano in grado di accarezzargli il cuore e di sussurrargli parole dolci per calmarlo, e non c’era niente di meglio di _I Have Nothing_ per quello.  
Con la sua voce potente in sottofondo, Ewan riuscì a trovare la concentrazione giusta e la voglia di mettersi al lavoro. Odiava firmare cose di cui non gli interessava, odiava dover fare tutto quello solo perché glielo aveva chiesto – anzi, ordinato – suo padre. Odiava non poter essere se stesso, il dover rimanere intrappolato in una maschera di sé per il resto della sua vita, una facciata che gli altri si aspettavano sempre di vedere ma che nessuno gli aveva chiesto mai di togliere.  
Concentrato com’era tra i suoi pensieri e nei suoi affari, cullato dalle canzoni prima movimentate e poi lente della playlist, quasi non si accorse dell’ora tarda, finché Becca non bussò alla porta del suo ufficio.  
«Avanti» disse sbuffando, portandosi gli indici alle tempie per quanto gli pulsavano. Il mal di testa con cui quella mattina si era svegliato non accennava ad andarsene.  
«Mi scusi, signor McMallum. Volevo chiederle se ci fosse qualcosa che posso fare per lei prima di andarmene. Il mio turno finisce alle sette, e sono già passate da una mezz’ora». Il tono con cui aveva parlato era fermo e sicuro, così come la sua postura nonostante i tacchi alti e lo chignon un po’ disfatto, con qualche ciocca ribelle che le ricadeva sul volto pallido.  
«C’è una cosa che può fare, signorina Asbury» rispose lui fissandola. L’espressione della donna si fece ancora più dura. «Domani mattina pretendo di trovare un caffè nero sulla mia scrivania, così tutte le mattine in futuro. Vorrei anche che lei portasse, una volta alla settimana, i miei abiti in lavanderia e che li andasse a riprendere. Le chiedo inoltre di occuparsi della consegna degli assegni al personale ogni primo del mese – li troverà nel primo cassetto della sua scrivania la mattina stessa. Ovviamente, se mio padre l’ha scelta come mia assistente, vuol dire che posso riporre in lei il massimo della fiducia. Mi deluda, signorina Asbury, e lei è fuori. Qualche obiezione?» aveva osservato il suo volto cambiare espressione, l’aveva vista assottigliare lo sguardo come se volesse ucciderlo e le sue labbra si erano fatte più fini, come se si stesse trattenendo dall’urlargli contro qualcosa di brutto. Non fece nulla, invece. Becca abbassò il capo e disse un secco no, prima di voltarsi e lasciare l’ufficio per l’ultima volta in quella giornata.  
Ewan sapeva di essere stato fin troppo duro con lei, ma una parte di sé oscura e vendicativa gli sussurrava all’orecchio che lei faceva parte dei piani di suo padre, che lei c’entrava come tutti gli altri, che anche lei, a modo suo, gli stava rovinando la vita, e non poteva permetterglielo.  
  
Quando Becca rientrò nel suo piccolo appartamento a Bushwick aveva i piedi doloranti per aver passato un’intera giornata su quei tacchi infernali. La sua coinquilina, nonché migliore amica dai tempi dell’asilo, glieli aveva prestati insieme al completo elegante che indossava dato che lei non poteva permetterseli.  
Aveva iniziato a lavorare non appena aveva finito il liceo come segretaria del dirigente di una piccola società di autoricambi e poi, dopo che aveva chiuso ed era stata costretta a vagare per New York alla ricerca di un qualunque posto di lavoro, l’aveva presa un’agenzia che si occupava di consegne. Nonostante gli stipendi non fossero altissimi, era stata in grado di farsi una reputazione nel campo del lavoro e quando l’aveva contattata il signor McMallum per offrirle un posto nella sua agenzia, non ci aveva pensato due volte ad accettare.  
In quel momento, mentre apriva la porta dell’appartamento, si rese conto che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto ragionarci un po’ di più senza lasciarsi abbagliare da un paio di zeri in più sul conto prosciugato. Il primo giorno di lavoro era stato il peggiore della sua vita: Ewan McMallum era un riccone pallone gonfiato ingrato capace solo a sputare ordini e minacce di licenziamento, senza nemmeno un briciolo di umanità in quegli occhi verdi. Lo aveva odiato dal primo istante, quando non l’aveva fatta finire di parlare, e la sua ipotesi dell’uomo arrogante era stata confermata dalla serie interminabile di commissioni che le aveva affidato prima di farla andare via.  
Si tolse le scarpe, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo non appena i piedi nudi e doloranti toccarono la moquette morbida, poi si butto sul divano scomodo, poggiando la testa sulla spalliera.  
«Giornata dura?» le chiese Anna, la sua migliore amica, mentre poggiava una tazza di caffè sul tavolino vintage comprato al mercatino delle pulci.  
«Il capo è spregevole» commentò semplicemente Becca mente si scioglieva la crocchia troppo stretta e passava una mano tra i capelli per liberarli dalle forcine e far diminuire il mal di testa che quella giornata le aveva procurato.  
«Sei stata gentile» disse semplicemente Anna. Stava sorseggiando una tisana ai frutti di bosco, riusciva a sentire l’odore agrodolce che emanava.  
«Ha dato di matto a metà mattinata. Lo abbiamo sentito urlare disperato e, quando sono andata a controllare che stesse bene, si è arrabbiato con me. A fine giornata ha minacciato di licenziarmi se non gli avessi portato una tazza di caffè ogni mattina e i vestiti in lavanderia ogni settimana»  
«Oddio, è un despota del cavolo. Sono i peggiori, cara. La ricchezza gli fa credere di poter fare tutto e di avere il controllo su tutto. È cresciuto così, non puoi farci nulla. Ti farà passare il periodo più brutto della tua vita»  
«Non avevo dubbi, Anna. Come se quelli che ho passato fino ad ora fossero stati i migliori» Becca sbuffò e prese un sorso di caffè bollente che le bruciò le labbra.  
«Quando hai ragione hai ragione. Ma ora dimmi una cosa» lo sguardo dell’altra ragazza non celava la curiosità che stava provando anzi, gli occhi castani da cerbiatta la evidenziavano ancora di più. «Almeno è carino?» chiese quindi, terminando la frase e ricevendo come risposta un cuscino sulla nuca che quasi le fece cadere la tisana sul vestito a fiori. Risero entrambe però, di gusto e a crepapelle, come solo due migliori amiche possono fare, e Anna decise di ignorare il rossore sulle guance di Becca, come anche il fatto che lei non avesse risposto alla sua domanda.  
«Non hai qualche scarpa meno dolorosa da prestarmi per domani? Sai, vorrei evitare di dover tornare a casa con le vesciche sui piedi ogni volta» chiese Becca indicando il paio abbandonato davanti alla porta.  
«Mi spiace, cara, ma l’ineguagliabile stile di Anna non prevede scarpe comode. Ricorda: mai sotto i dieci centimetri» detto questo, con un colpo di reni, si alzò dal divano e andò a sciacquare la tazza ormai vuota della tisana.  
«Grazie per avere la mia stessa taglia e dei vestiti più adeguati da prestarmi» le disse Becca quasi in un sussurro, la bocca spalancata in uno sbadiglio che sapeva di stanchezza.  
«Di niente, cara. Dormi bene» le rispose Anna, coprendola con una coperta e andò a dormire anche lei, sperando che il periodo che Becca avrebbe passato non sarebbe stato tremendo come i precedenti.  
  
Le settimane successive per Becca furono un delirio.  
Ewan era ogni giorno di un umore sempre peggiore, arrivava in ufficio tardi e urlava contro tutti, minacciando il licenziamento per una bolla stampata male o per il caffè troppo bollente. Ogni giorno, Becca tornava a casa sempre più stressata e stanca e ogni notte si addormentava col pensiero costante di dover affrontare il suo capo il mattino seguente, una cosa che la terrorizzava sempre di più. Le cose che le chiedeva di fare erano tra le più assurde e temeva sempre che un suo passo falso le sarebbe costato il lavoro. Aveva bisogno di quello stipendio, per l’affitto e le bollette certo, ma anche per se stessa. Erano anni ormai che metteva da parte i soldi per potersi permettere l’iscrizione alla NYU e non voleva rinunciarci solo per colpa di un caffè troppo poco amaro o di una piega sulla camicia che non ne voleva sapere di andarsene.  
  
Per Ewan le cose andavano sempre peggio. Il padre lo chiamava ogni sera nel suo appartamento nell’Upper East Side per gli aggiornamenti sul lavoro e, ogni sera Ewan, con la voce atona e spenta, illustrava all’uomo le vendite e i profitti, ma non sembrava mai soddisfatto.  
«Puoi fare meglio di così, Ewan. Ti ho dato l’opportunità di dimostrarmi il tuo valore sul campo, cerca di non deludermi» erano queste le ultime parole del padre prima di riattaccare, immediatamente seguite dai _bip_ che contraddistinguono la linea occupata.  
Ogni sera il ragazzo chiudeva la chiamata e fissava il muro davanti al letto per qualche secondo per poi sfogarsi in un pianto disperato che nessuno, tranne lui, avrebbe mai ascoltato.  
La parte peggiore era quando, stanco per non aver dormito e con il mal di testa che non accennava a diminuire, la mattina entrava nell’ufficio. Sfogava tutta la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione sui colleghi e su Becca. Non la odiava, non la conosceva abbastanza a fondo per quello, ma non riusciva a tollerare la sua spensieratezza quando parlava con le altre ragazze dello staff, non mentre lui stentava a respirare e non riusciva a vivere. Ogni volta che la vedeva tranquilla, che si passava una mano sulla caviglia come per alleggerire il dolore dei tacchi, o che si sedeva per riposare, lui la chiamava nel suo ufficio e le assegnava l’ennesimo compito da portare a termine, l’ennesima cosa di cui non gli interessava nulla ma di cui era costretto ad occuparsi.  
  
Quando si avvicinarono le vacanze di Natale, il peso enorme che aveva sul cuore e che da mesi ormai gli impediva di respirare correttamente aumentò e con lui la consapevolezza che il padre, di lì a qualche giorno, sarebbe andato a fargli visita. Odiava doverlo rivedere, guardare negli occhi quell’uomo che gli aveva rovinato l’esistenza, a cui _aveva permesso_ di rovinargli l’esistenza.  
Arrivò l’ultimo giorno lavorativo, quello che precedeva la Vigilia, stretto nel suo completo grigio firmato, i capelli bianchi perfettamente pettinati all’indietro e gli occhi azzurri e freddi di chi non si cura degli altri ma solo di se stesso.  
Aveva dato una rapida occhiata in giro, guardando distrattamente il lavoro degli altri collaboratori, poi si era chiuso la porta dell’ufficio di Ewan alle spalle.  
Becca aveva capito che quel giorno sarebbe stato diverso dalla tensione sulle spalle del suo capo. Aveva il corpo rigido e le occhiaie più profonde del solito, stavolta celate da un paio di occhiali da lettura con le lenti fotocromatiche. Aveva capito il motivo della sua ansia quando aveva visto entrare il signor McMallum, suo padre. Lo conosceva dalle numerose foto nei giornali che Anna ancora comprava la mattina per tenersi aggiornata sui fatti di cronaca; era un grandissimo imprenditore ed era noto per la sua rigidità e la sua scarsa tolleranza.  
Quando padre e figlio si erano chiusi nell’ufficio, Becca rimase nei paraggi, nel caso in cui Ewan avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa. E sentì tutto.  
  
«Non sta andando bene. Te ne rendi conto, vero?» aveva detto suo padre mentre si sedeva sulla sua poltrona dietro la scrivania.  
«Non so di cosa stia parlando. Le vendite sono incrementate del 20 per cento negli ultimi mesi, penso di star facendo un lavoro discreto» disse titubante Ewan, sulla lingua gli insulti e le parole che in realtà avrebbe voluto dirgli.  
«Discreto non è il termine che avrei scelto io per descrivere il tuo operato, figliolo. Oserei dire che sei stato _mediocre_ durante questi mesi. Sei stato solo in grado di abbassare la media annua di vendite». Ewan abbassò la testa, colpito nel profondo da quelle parole.  
«Ti ho affidato questo lavoro perché speravo che mi avresti reso orgoglioso. Invece sei solo una delusione» e si alzò dalla sedia per mettersi di fronte a lui.  
«Cosa ho sbagliato con te, Ewan? Credevo di averti cresciuto nel migliore dei modi, educandoti come un uomo e preparandoti a questo lavoro. Eppure ho sbagliato qualcosa. Ma cosa?»  
«Forse non hai mai preso in considerazione un fattore piuttosto rilevante, padre» rispose semplicemente Ewan senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del genitore.  
«Che cosa intendi?» chiese confuso il signor McMallum.  
«Me. Nonostante ti avessi detto più volte che non era questo ciò che volevo nella mia vita, tu mi hai preso e mi hai sbattuto su quella sedia troppo scomoda, infischiandotene dei miei desideri e dei miei sogni!» il padre fece un segno con la mano, come a scacciare qualcosa di fastidioso, e sbuffò.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Ewan. I sogni non servono a nulla, illudono solo le persone. Ciò che conta è il denaro, senza il quale non potresti guadagnarti da vivere. Non ci si mette il pane sotto i denti con i sogni, Ewan». Il signor McMallum si era voltato e aveva una mano già sulla maniglia della porta. Prima di aprirla ed andarsene gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata.  
«Vedi di rimetterti in carreggiata. Voglio un aumento di vendite superiore al 45 per cento entro la fine dell’estate. Non deludermi» e se ne era andato, lasciando il ragazzo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, una lacrima solitaria che gli rigava il volto e le ultime parole del padre nella mente.  
  
Aveva sentito tutto. Becca sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, che le era stato semplicemente chiesto di stare nei paraggi, ma era stato impossibile per lei non tendere l’orecchio a quelle parole cariche di rabbia, rancore e delusione.  
Fece giusto in tempo ad allontanarsi prima che il signor McMallum uscisse dall’ufficio con il volto più inespressivo di quando vi era entrato. Le lanciò un’occhiata annoiata per poi allontanarsi a passo lento verso l’uscita e andarsene, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Becca aprì la porta dell’ufficio di Ewan, quel tanto che le bastava per controllare che il suo capo stesse bene. Infilò la testa nello spiraglio e ciò che vide la lasciò senza fiato: Ewan era seduto dietro la scrivania, come ogni giorno, con le mani infilate tra i capelli tenuti ordinati dal gel, come ogni giorno, ma ciò che cambiava dal solito erano le lacrime che rigavano le sue guance pallide e i versi strozzati che gli uscivano dalla gola, la schiena percorsa da fremiti e singulti.  
Becca non riusciva a credere che un uomo forte e autoritario come McMallum stesse singhiozzando copiosamente sulla scrivania, che si stesse arrendendo al volere di un uomo che non lo capiva e, da quanto aveva ascoltato, che non lo stimava affatto.  
«Immaginavo fosse più forte» disse lei, entrando nell’ufficio e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con abbastanza forza da farla sbattere, richiamando così l’attenzione dell’uomo su di sé.  
«Signorina Asbury, non è il momento. È pregata di…» iniziò Ewan, una mano che si massaggiava la tempia che non voleva saperne di smetterla di pulsare e di dolere.  
«No, mi ascolti. Non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire la sua conversazione con suo padre. So che non sono affatto affari miei, ma non sono riuscita ad impedirmelo. Si è comportato male con tre quarti del personale per la maggior parte del tempo, mi ha chiamata più volte a tarda notte solo per ricordarmi di prenderle il suo caffè o di andare in tintoria, mi ha insultata più di una volta, snobbata e paragonata ad un oggetto. Ha fatto tutto questo e anche peggio a molti di noi» si interruppe per riprendere fiato e anche un po’ di coraggio per continuare. Ewan, intanto, la fissava con gli occhi ancora lucidi ma lo sguardo duro e confuso. «Quello che voglio dirle è che in tutti questi mesi, l’odio che ho provato nei suoi confronti è stato tanto. Per causa sua, ogni sera, tornavo a casa sempre più tardi, e posso assicurarle che era una bruttissima esperienza, considerando il quartiere dove abito. Per colpa sua ho dovuto subire minacce e rimproveri, incassare insulti e frasi che mi abbattevano ogni volta di più. Oggi però ho capito».  
«No, signorina Asbury. Lei non capisce» ma Becca alzò la mano come per fermarlo e Ewan si zittì, come sotto il suo controllo.  
«Invece capisco eccome. In tutti questi mesi ha trattato male tutti noi solo per poter dimostrare a se stesso di avere ancora il controllo su qualcosa. Il che, mi permetta di dirlo, è davvero insensato. Può riprendersela, sa? La propria vita, dico. È lì, che aspetta solo lei, è fuori da questo ufficio, da questo palazzo. Può alzarsi da quella dannata scrivania, rimboccarsi le maniche e affrontare suo padre a testa alta. Oppure può anche rimanere lì, rannicchiato in posizione fetale, e piangere su qualcosa che non le è mai appartenuto. Non sono affari miei. L’unica cosa che mi interessa è che cominci ad avere rispetto, sia per se stesso che per gli altri». Becca terminò il discorso con uno sbuffo, soddisfatta delle sue parole. Non gli diede il tempo di rispondere o di replicare, girò sui tacchi e, per la prima volta, lasciò l’ufficio con soddisfazione.  
  
 _Becca ha ragione_.  
Quelle parole, insieme alle ultime pronunciate dal padre, si ripetevano nella sua mente come un’eco. Ewan non sapeva cosa fare. Se una parte di lui, quella istintiva, voleva andare dal padre per sputargli in faccia tutto il suo risentimento, l’altra, quella impaurita, desiderava solo rimanere su quella sedia fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Chiuse gli occhi e si concesse di fantasticare, come non faceva da tanto tempo. In passato, si era sempre immaginato in giro per il mondo, una macchinetta fotografica alla mano e taccuini pieni di appunti sui luoghi che aveva visitato. Gli era sempre piaciuto viaggiare, ma non lo aveva mai fatto per piacere, sempre e solo per qualche riunione importante a cui il padre lo trascinava. Ma gli sarebbe piaciuto, eccome! Prese coraggio. Si passò le mani tra i capelli, liberandoli il più possibile dal gel, si tolse il farfallino che gli stringeva la gola e sbottonò i primi due bottoni della camicia. Anche solo con quei pochi gesti, gli sembrò di essere tornato a respirare. Tolse la giacca, lanciandola in un punto imprecisato della stanza, si arrotolò le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti e, con una determinazione del tutto nuova, uscì dall’ufficio, l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Passò tra le varie scrivanie che lo dividevano dall’uscita e, passato accanto a quella di Becca, la guardò per un secondo, comunicandogli con lo sguardo tutta la sua gratitudine. Lei gli rispose con un _Prego_ mimato con le labbra e tornò al suo lavoro.  
  
Non appena mise piedi fuori, prese una boccata d’aria fresca che, a New York, aveva l’odore di benzina bruciata e vecchia spazzatura. Suo padre non era ancora andato via. Era appoggiato pigramente allo sportello della sua auto e stava al telefono, urlando ordini come un dittatore, la fronte aggrottata e l’espressione di chi non vuole sentire repliche.  
Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di terminare la chiamata, si piazzò di fronte a lui con le mani sui fianchi, lo sguardo ostinato e i capelli ricci che gli cadevano sulla fronte a causa del vento freddo invernale.  
«Me ne vado» disse, scoppiando poi in una risata isterica che sapeva di liberazione. Il padre lo guardò un istante e poi, dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, mise su la sua migliore espressione delusa.  
«Come hai detto, scusa?» chiese l’uomo, convinto di non aver sentito bene.  
«Ho detto che me ne vado. Non mi interessa la tua stupida azienda, non mi interessa la tua stupida laurea in economia. Me ne vado dall’ufficio, me ne vado da New York e, soprattutto, me ne vado da te e dall’orrenda vita che mi avevi programmato. Cercati qualcun altro a cui affidare la tua azienda, qualcuno che abbia la voglia di farsi rovinare l’esistenza da un vecchio bigotto come te, papà, perché io me ne vado. Sono stanco di dover fare sempre quello che vuoi, di essere qualcuno che non sono, di farmi piacere cose che odio. Sono stanco di te. Mi hai fatto diventare abbastanza ricco da permettermi di smettere di lavorare, di prendere la laurea dei miei sogni e fare ciò che voglio. Niente più gel nei capelli o completi stretti, niente più giacche nere alle due del pomeriggio o cravatte. D’ora in poi sarò solo io, Ewan, la persona che ho sempre desiderato essere, e tu non me lo impedirai in alcun modo». Terminò la frase e subito l’enorme nodo che sentiva all’altezza del petto da anni si sciolse, lasciando finalmente libero di respirare.  
«Te ne pentirai, Ewan. Tornerai a casa strisciando entro pochi giorni, credimi. E quando sarà quel momento, non troverai una porta aperta ad attenderti» il padre sembrava convinto, e il ragazzo sapeva che avrebbe mantenuto fede alla parola, ma non gli interessava.  
«Tanto meglio» gli rispose quindi, poi si voltò e tornò di corsa nel palazzo, lasciando il padre con un palmo di naso.  
L’uomo salì in macchina e ringhiò un indirizzo all’autista, dal finestrino vide suo figlio sorridere per la prima volta mentre varcava il portone.  
  
«Becca Asbury, nel mio ufficio immediatamente» urlò Ewan dopo aver varcato la porta. Lei lo guardò indagatrice, ma si rilassò non appena vide il sorriso sulle labbra del ragazzo.  
Entrò nell’ufficio subito dopo di lui, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Probabilmente, entro domani sarete tutti licenziati» esordì Ewan, «oppure, al ritorno dalle vacanze, vi ritroverete un capo decisamente peggiore di me» concluse, il sorriso che non accennava ad andarsene e il mal di testa finalmente sparito. Aprì i cassetti e prese le cose che più gli sarebbero servite. Lasciò lì la penna che il padre gli aveva regalato per la laurea e anche la foto di famiglia; prese invece con sé il plettro che teneva nascosto tra vari documenti, le chiavi della casa a Miami e il bracciale di cuoio che aveva comprato a un mercatino ma che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di indossare.  
«Posso quindi sperare che lei abbia finalmente preso in mano la sua vita, signor McMallum?»  
«D’ora in poi puoi chiamarmi Ewan, Becca. E sì, per rispondere alla tua domanda, mi sono licenziato. Dal lavoro e dal futuro che non ho mai desiderato. E devo solo ringraziare te, Becca» le sorrise, un sorriso caldo e sincero di come non ne faceva da secoli. Un sorriso che contagiò anche la ragazza.  
«Sono contenta per te, Ewan» le faceva strano chiamarlo per nome, come era strano sentire il suo nome uscire dalle labbra di solito tese di lui. Era strano, ma era anche piacevole.  
«Sai, lo sono anche io. Sono felice. Ed è per questo che farò in modo che tu trovi subito un altro lavoro. Sono a conoscenza delle tue condizioni finanziarie e non permetterò che tu rimanga disoccupata a lungo» le sorrise ancora. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, la felicità non aveva intenzione di abbandonarlo nemmeno per un istante e gli scorreva nelle vene come sangue, alimentandolo.  
«Grazie, Becca, per avermi fatto aprire gli occhi. Grazie davvero» si avvicinò a lei e le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, di quelli che, anche se duravano un secondo, rimanevano impressi a fuoco nella pelle per sempre. Non le lasciò il tempo di rispondere o di aggiungere altro, semplicemente se ne andò e iniziò finalmente a vivere.  
  
  



End file.
